Secretamente
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Ouvira dizer que o amor mudava as pessoas. Tinha que admitir, estava estranha naqueles últimos dias. Mas nenhuma mudança a faria apreciar aquele doce. Maldita doçura. Oneshot. SB. RB. SR. 1 lugar no 3 challenge SB do Forum 3V.


* * *

**Secretamente **

**

* * *

**

"_So now you feel lusty, you're bored & bemused. You wanna do someone else. So you should be by yourself, instead of here with me, **secretly**"_

Fitou aqueles olhos desatentos. Sabia que não era o alvo da atenção daquelas safiras tão desejadas. Desviou sua atenção. Novamente um gole de seu suco. Doce. Doce demais para ela. Voltou sua atenção aquele belo homem. Analisou cada movimento daquele corpo. Observou os lindos gestos que ele fazia ao servir-se daquele suco. Sabia que ele gostava daquela doçura. Certamente era o que ele preferia. _Doce_. Tinha consciência que não era a mais doce das mulheres. Se estava disposta a mudar? Já ouvira falar que o amor mudava as pessoas. Amor. Termo dos românticos. Realmente era doce demais para ela.

Perigosa demais, cruel demais. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Aqueles termos românticos pareciam fora de sua realidade. Bellatrix apaixonada? Não. Nunca permitiu que isso acontecesse. Somente uma atração. Forte desejo de possuir aqueles lábios. Felizmente não tão doce como aquele maldito suco. Olhou sem animação para o prato a sua frente. Nos últimos dias não tinha fome. A obsessão roubara-lhe o apetite. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de lembrar-se do gosto daquela boca rubra. Sentiu, novamente, seus lábios formados em um sorriso vitorioso.

"Está ficando magra demais...", ouviu a voz arrastada da irmã.

"O que nada influencia na sua vidinha, não é, Narcisa?", respondeu num sussurro letal.

Silêncio foi a resposta da irmã, que voltou a sua atenção para o próprio garfo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sentiu o impulso de levantar. Realmente queria conversar com ele. Precisava conversar com ele. Não necessariamente conversar. Apenas senti-lo perto. Poder tocar-lhes os cabelos. Negros como os seus. Fitar-lhe os olhos. Azuis como os seus. _Primos_. Belo parente.

Suspirou entediada. Aquele aroma de tempero embrulhava-lhe o estômago. Detestava qualquer banquete oferecido pelo colégio. Adoraria estudar em Durmstrang. Ouvira de seus pais que eles lecionavam Artes das Trevas. Seria ótimo aprofundar seus conhecimentos na matéria. Certamente era um colégio melhor que aquele velho e rústico castelo. Não suportava Hogwarts. E o sentimento aumentava cada vez que respirava aquele perfume.

"Mamãe não irá gostar de saber disso...", insistiu a irmã.

"Mamãe não irá gostar de saber da sua possível gravidez...".

Vitória. Era medo o que viu nos olhos da irmã. Sabia exatamente como manipular Narcisa.

"Com quem aprendeu a blefar, Bellatrix?", perguntou lentamente, escondendo as mãos tremulas.

"Temos um trato?", analisou-a pelo canto dos olhos azuis. Já sabia a resposta.

"Até livrar-me dele...", respondeu friamente. E voltou a comer.

Narcisa Black. Sempre tão distante. Era exatamente isto que fazia quando percebia um erro em sua vida perfeita. Apenas o apagava e seguia com sua vida. Exatamente o que faria com aquele feto. Erro de garota mimada.

Não culpava sua irmã. Faria exatamente a mesma coisa em seu lugar. Desviou sua atenção do assunto entediante. Surpreendeu-se ao se flagrar observando aqueles olhos. Ele estava rindo. Provavelmente de um comentário sarcástico de um de seus tolos amigos. Gostava daquele riso. Mesmo que não admitisse em voz alta, em seus pensamentos, aquele riso era envolvente. Veja bem, _envolvente_, não contagiante. Não era de rir daquele modo na frente de outros. Nem por motivos tão fúteis. Porém, nada a impedia de rir sozinha ao ler as atuais noticias. Malditos Sangues Ruins. Realmente não era doce como aquelas corvinais. Nem como aquelas grifinórias. As mais doces, certo?

Por um momento pensou ter seu olhar correspondido. Novamente, seus olhares se encontraram. Ele a estava observando também. _Ora, Sirius, o que faz olhando em meus olhos em pleno jantar?_ Correspondeu com um olhar indiferente. Viu os seus lábios moverem-se discretamente. Um movimento quase imperceptível. Porém, não para seus olhos. Seus atentos e cobiçosos olhos.

"Encontre-me no corredor...".

Encontrá-lo. Novamente iria possuir seus lábios. Cortou o contato visual. Não permitiria que ele a visse sorrir. Não. Definitivamente não era a garota mais sorridente daquele maldito castelo. Levou a mão esquerda aos lábios, escondendo o tão raro sorriso.

Sentiu o olhar da irmã a vigiando. Talvez fosse melhor admitir para si mesma que estava estranha nesses últimos dias. Talvez. Não estranha. _Diferente_. Já ouvira falar que amor mudava as pessoas. Desculpa ridícula dos românticos sem cura.

Desejou internamente o fim daquele jantar. Virou-se para o velho mago na cadeira principal, para sua surpresa, este já havia terminado sua refeição. Ótimo. A longa espera já estava terminando.

Um tilintar de taças. Um pequeno discurso. Sim, sabia que estavam em Guerra. Sim, sabia que os trouxas estavam ameaçados. E, não. Realmente não se importava. Com um pequeno aceno das velhas mãos, estavam dispensados. Fitou o outro lado do salão. Sirius já havia se levantado.

Desviou o olhar da cadeira vazia, para a loira a seu lado. Narcisa continua sentada, como se esperasse algo. Não levando o pensamento a diante, levantou-se e após três curtos passos, pôde ouvir a voz baixa e arrastada da irmã:

"Não vá, Bellatrix".

Piscou duas vezes. Como ela poderia saber? Estavam tomando todo o cuidado. Virou-se rapidamente, e com uma das mãos, tomou o queixo delicado da garota a sua frente:

"Como soube?", sentiu seu lábio inferior contrair-se após a pergunta.

"Simplesmente não vá...".

Soltou o queixo da irmã e cortando o contato visual, murmurou apenas para os ouvidos das duas:

"Temos um acordo. Faça sua parte, que farei a minha".

E assim, partiu. Não levou a sério os conselhos de Narcisa. Ora, por que levaria? A menina ainda não completara seus 16 anos e já estava grávida. Um caso rápido com sonserino qualquer. Seu noivo não poderia saber. Um Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Um rosto bonito, ótima família, nada mais. Exatamente como Narcisa.

Com tais pensamentos não notou que havia chegado ao local onde sempre se encontravam. Fechou os olhos e reconheceu o aroma dos lírios que floresciam na grama verde. Não gostava daquele aroma. Não gostava de flores. Não exatamente das flores em si. Mas sim da fragilidade que cada uma possuía. Novamente teve consciência que não era a mais doce das garotas.

Inspirou fundo, e percebeu outra fragrância no ar frio. Esta lhe era familiar. Porém, ao contrário da outra, esta ela apreciava. Um frescor amadeirado, nem um pouco doce. Gostava disso. Não possuía doçura alguma naquele aroma. No fundo lhe dava esperança. _Esperança_?

Realmente estava estranha.

"Você demorou...", escutou a própria voz ecoar no silêncio.

"Não, você que se adiantou.", e pôde ouvir aquela voz. A debochada e elegante voz de um Black.

"Sempre com suas piadinhas.", virou-se e o encontrou sentado em um banco de mármore. A brancura do objeto contrastando com a pele morena e principalmente com negro dos cabelos. Deu dois passos contados e continuou, "Então, estou aqui. O que precisa falar comigo?".

Observou aquele corpo levantar-se lentamente e caminhar em sua direção. Sentiu suas mãos em sua nuca, e finalmente, provou o gosto inebriante daqueles lábios. Fechou os olhos, e se entregou. _Parcialmente_, nunca por inteiro. Perigoso demais até para Bellatrix Black. Novamente, o fogo ardia dentro de si, e naquele corpo junto ao seu. Por um momento sentiu ausência de algo. Algo havia mudado. Não sabia ao certo.

Cessou o beijo e observou aqueles olhos felinos. Sim. Definitivamente algo havia mudado. Recuou um passo e pousou sua mão direita em sua boca. Ainda estava úmida e quente:

"O que realmente quer falar comigo?", ele poderia ser imprevisível. Até indomável. Mas seu olhar o entregava.

"Por que tanta desconfiança, Bella?", e, novamente, viu-o se sentar desconfortavelmente no banco gelado.

Não a encarava nos olhos. Estava escondendo algo. Sabia que seus olhos os denunciariam, isso estava claro para ambos. Caminhou rapidamente em sua direção e tomou seu queixo com as duas mãos delicadas.

Foi então que viu. Ou não viu. Não pôde ver nenhum sentimento naqueles olhos azuis. Nem um rastro de paixão, nem ao menos uma chama de luxúria. Nada. O que havia acontecido? Seus beijos não eram mais capazes de despertar desejo no corpo gélido?

As mãos fortes tomaram seus pulsos e o contado visual foi quebrado. Ele se levantou e afastou-se de seu corpo:

"Está louca, Bellatrix?", ouviu a voz baixa. Seria culpa?

"Você está diferente, Sirius.", afirmou no mesmo tom de voz. Virou-se para o primo, que tentava em vão disfarçar a surpresa.

"Realmente está louca.", e desviou o olhar para o céu negro. Noite tenebrosa aquela. Sem nenhum rastro de estrelas, sem Lua. Lua.

Lembrou-se de um certo grifinório. Longos cabelos mel, e olhos âmbar. Corpo frágil, rosto delicado marcado por cicatrizes, o que apenas acentuava a fragilidade. Sorriso doce. Mais doce que o seu.

Por um momento, percebeu o que havia de errado. Mas algo em seu interior a fez negar. Não queria acreditar no que era óbvio para sua intuição. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando lembrou dos vários momentos que o sorriso que mais cobiçava era dirigido para o frágil garoto. Nunca havia recebido um sorriso daquele tipo vindo de Sirius. Sorrisos distribuídos especialmente a Remus. Acabara lembrando o nome. Remus John Lupin. Estudante exemplar, sorriso encantador e um dos culpados de tantos suspiros vindo das calouras e veteranas.

Passou a analisar o primo. Lá estava ele, tentando avistar algo no céu. Sempre tão sonhador o pobre garoto. Desviou o olhar da cena patética, e levou uma das mãos aos longos cabelos. Não suportava mais o silêncio. Por que ele simplesmente não falava? Falava que não a amava.

Talvez que _nunca_ amou.

Não acreditava na importância que estava dando para esse assunto. Sempre fora tão indiferente por sentimentos tolos como aquele. De repente, a verdade era que não queria se despedir. Ou quem sabe perder aquele garoto sonhador para um mestiço qualquer.

A imagem de Remus veio a sua mente. Garoto estranho. Emanava uma tranqüilidade fora do comum. Até mesmo ao tomar a porcaria de suco de morango que sempre bebia nos jantares. Algo nele a irritava. O fato de ele conseguir acalmar o gênio forte e indomável de Sirius poderia ser o motivo. Ou quando fazia seu primo sorrir tão calmamente todas as manhãs com um simples 'bom dia'. Talvez fosse mais de um motivo que a fazia irritar-se com a presença do garoto.

"O ama?", perguntou, não controlando sua raiva.

"Como disse?", escutou a voz confusa de seu primo.

"O mestiço!", gritou furiosa. Onde estava a Bellatrix indiferente?, "O maldito Sangue Ruim que faz você sorrir!".

"Remus?", perguntou descrente das suas palavras venenosas.

"Sim. O ama?".

Silêncio foi sua resposta. Analisou atentamente a reação do rapaz a sua frente. Surpresa no início, depois um constrangimento notável. Novamente, evitou seu olhar. Fechou os olhos por um minuto.

"O ama", confirmou a suspeita.

Cena torturante. Uma ardência indescritível em sua garganta. Nos olhos sombrios também. Mordeu com força o lábio inferior. Não pôde deixar de questionar. Não pôde deixar de perguntar:

"Me ama?", não sabia ao certo se desejava ouvir a resposta.

Novamente o mesmo silêncio. Encarou aqueles olhos azuis pela última vez aquela noite. Virou-se, e ameaçou voltar para o castelo. Porém, uma mão a impediu de continuar.

"Seria mentira se dissesse que não.", ouviu a voz baixa murmurar em seu ouvido.

"Mas não seria verdade se dissesse que sim.", completou a frase no mesmo tom. Um pouco mais fraco deveria admitir.

Livrou-se da mão forte, e seguiu seu caminho. Não mais para o castelo, mas para o jardim.

Iria chover. Um risco no seu escuro havia avisado. Gostava de chuva. Umas das únicas coisas que realmente gostava. Sem ter o perigo de se ferir.

* * *

_"If you stop for a while, you will find me standing by, over here at the side of your life"_

Gostava de observá-la daquele jeito. Quieta, como sempre fora, mas mesmo assim, tão imponente. Uma elegância herdada pelo sangue, talvez. Era engraçado pensar que os primos possuíam a mesma presença aristocrática, não importava o lugar. Por isso, gostava de observá-la daquele jeito. Sentada no jardim, despetalando os lírios que há tempos haviam florescido. Soube por fontes confiáveis que ela não gostava de flores. Sabia muito bem o motivo. A fragilidade delas a irritam. Sempre soube. Agradecia internamente pela oportunidade de poder observá-la daquele jeito, aquela noite. Não havia nenhum rastro de Lua no céu. Estava meio cansado. Dolorido em certas partes, principalmente nas costas. Porém, não conseguia conter a felicidade momentânea.

Queria saber o motivo dos lábios dela estarem tão vermelhos. Provavelmente estava irritada. Tinha o hábito de morder os belos lábios quando se irritava. E tinha orgulho de ter descoberto isso por conta própria. Sem fontes. Só ele. Remus John Lupin.

Questionou-se sobre o que deveria fazer. Aproximar-se, talvez? Não. Muito perigoso até mesmo para ele. Estavam a sós no jardim imenso, porém somente ele sabia disso. Ela pensava que estava sozinha. Seria melhor dar privacidade à desejada garota. Não sabia ao certo o motivo que o impedia de desviar o olhar daqueles lábios. O que teria a irritado tanto a ponto de machucar a linda boca? Pensou em mil motivos, mas não conseguiu achar nenhum lógico.

Deu um passo estrategicamente contado. Errada estratégia, Remus. Ouviu um galho se quebrando em baixo de seus pés. Amaldiçoou os pés, e todas as outras partes do corpo. Viu a expressão da linda Black mudar rapidamente para desconfiança. Escondeu-se, mas foi em vão.

"Quem está aí?", perguntou ameaçadoramente, "Não me irrite mais que já estou!"

"Não.", murmurou a si mesmo enquanto saia de trás da enorme árvore.

Fitou os olhos azuis da mulher. Novamente sua expressão mudou. Estava claramente furiosa. Seria sua presença que a fez mudar assim? Ou o fato de saber que estava sendo espionada? Tinha que admitir que não foi algo muito galante. Caminhou mais um passo, e nervoso, passou a mão direita nos cabelos loiros.

"É _você_.", ouviu a voz arrastada de Bellatrix.

"Desculpe ter me escondido... é que você parecia estar precisando de um tempo sozinha".

"Mas parece que eu não tive esse tempo, afinal não estava sozinha, não é mesmo?", deboche. Algo herdado da família.

Sorriu constrangido. Ser descoberto assim não costumava acontecer com ele. Geralmente a espiava silenciosamente.

Vendo que não havia como consertar o erro, apenas aproveitou a situação. Caminhou até onde ela estava sentada. Quis sentar-se também, mas sabia que sua presença não era das melhores, no momento. Observou-a arrancar mais um lírio da grama extensa. Logo, pensou em algo para dizer:

"Frágeis, não?", e sentou lentamente para não assustar a bela garota.

Não obteve resposta. Estralou os dedos de ambas as mãos. Não sabia ao certo o que falar. Sabia que o correto seria deixá-la sozinha. Porém, uma força maior que ele o mantinha sentado ao lado dela.

"Muito. Um desastre da natureza", escutou a voz baixa responder.

Por um minuto pensou em responder, mas viu que não havia por que. Garota diferente aquela. Não apreciava flores. Não suportava doçura. Deveria ser por isso que seu coração disparava a cada palavra vinda daqueles lábios vermelhos. Deveria ser por causa desse diferencial. Os opostos se atraem, pelo menos é o que dizem.

Talvez a amasse. Ou talvez fosse apenas a semelhança com um certo grifinório. Longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis expressivos. Um certo ar de deboche, o que apenas o fazia mais atraente.

Não sabia ao certo o que sentia por nenhum dos dois. Em certos dias, queria apenas amaldiçoar todas as gerações da família que o fazia tão confuso. Em outros, apenas sonhava em provar uma das duas bocas. Qual seria o gosto? Provavelmente iguais, certo?

Sentiu o corpo ao seu lado levantar-se. Levantou também, e não pôde deixar de notar aqueles olhos azuis marejados. Nunca a vira daquele modo. O que havia acontecido? Prometeu internamente que o mal feitor iria pagar. E nunca foi do tipo vingativo.

Uma gota correu pelo rosto bonito. Com um impulso, deu um passo lento em sua direção e secou a gota solitária. O simples toque atraiu a atenção daqueles olhos tristes. Sentiu uma gota cair sobre seus cabelos. Outras em seu corpo. Logo, estavam com cada centímetro do corpo molhado. Fechou os olhos e mirou com o rosto o céu negro.

Gostava da chuva. Uma sensação de purificação, em sua opinião. Abriu a boca e provou o gosto da água. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, viu que Bellatrix o observava de perto.

Fitou o belo rosto. Cada detalhe, cada centímetro da pele alva. Deu mais um passo e aproximou-se ainda mais de seu corpo. Passou a mão direita pelos cabelos negros e molhados. Passeou pela face tão macia ao toque. Um passo. Um suave toque em seus lábios. Outro roçar de lábios. Tomou por fim os tão desejados lábios. Não eram doces como os das outras. Um gosto mais tentador. Inebriante. Logo, estava sem fôlego e perdido. Cessou a carícia e abriu lentamente os olhos.

Para sua surpresa, não viu nenhum sentimento contido no olhar. Não. Pobre engano. Havia sim uma chama. _Raiva_. Fúria. Era isso que resumia o que a bela dama estava sentindo.

Talvez fossem seus lábios os doces. Bellatrix não suportava doçura. Bellatrix não o suportava.

Sentiu o corpo dela se afastar rapidamente. Seguiu-a de perto. Não poderia deixá-la entrar naquele Castelo assim. Tinha que se desculpar por não controlar um impulso tão selvagem. Tomou seu braço com uma das mãos, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, sentiu um tapa arder em seu rosto.

"Nunca mais me toque, maldito Sangue-Ruim.", e observou ela correr para dentro do rústico castelo.

Levou a mão ao local onde o tapa fora transferido. Para sua surpresa não era a face que ardia. Mas sim seus olhos.

A forte chuva mudara de gosto. Algo mais adocicado.

* * *

_"And it's what nobody knows. And every day my confusion grows"_

Poderia até ser doloroso assistir aquela cena. Porém, por motivos mais escondidos. O beijo? Sim. Mas o tapa, sim, o tapa o feriu muito mais. Algo além da compreensão insensível das pessoas. Observar sua reação após aquela cena foi a pior parte. Gostaria de ter recebido o tapa em seu lugar.

Sentia a chuva cair sobre seu corpo. Não gostava de chuva. Péssimas lembranças viam a memória quando sentia as gotas em seu rosto. Ele gostava de chuva. Sempre soube. Quantas foram as vezes que foi obrigado a aturar as malditas gotas apenas para ficar ao seu lado.

Cansou de espiar, iria agir. Caminhou lentamente até sua direção. Por mais que tentasse ser rápido, tudo parecia tão lento. Mais cinco passos e ele continuava distante.

Finalmente alcançou o corpo frágil. Passou carinhosamente a mão pelos fios loiros. Lentamente, levantou sua face. O lado esquerdo estava estranhamente avermelhado. Novamente, sentiu uma estranha pontada de dor. Continuou a acariciar aquela corpo tão pequeno. Puxou mais pra si, e percebeu lágrimas nos belos olhos âmbar. Não pôde deixar de inspirar com força seu perfume quente.

"Isso vai passar...", falou gentilmente ao seu ouvido.

"Talvez leve um tempo..", respondeu entre soluços.

"Não me importo. Estarei aqui quando passar, _Moony_".

Pois essa era a verdade. Sentimento não recíproco, mas muito forte para ser esquecido. Estranho. A confusão havia passado agora. Engraçado admitir. Gostava daquela doçura. _Doce e belo Remus_.

* * *

**_Nota da Nika: _**Bom, muito obrigado a todos que leram a fic. É um triângulo amoroso bizarro, mas eu realmente curti escrever a fic. Espero que tenham gostado também.

Agora, o nome das músicas:. a primeira, do ponto de vista da Bellatrix é a _'Secretly'_ (a música que dá nome a fic) da Skunk Anansie. A segunda, do ponto de vista do Remus, é _'Do you have a little time'_ da Dido. E a terceira, do ponto de vista do Sirius, é _'Bizarre love triangle'_ do Stabbing Westward.

Até mais, gente!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra)

**PORÉM,** essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excêlencia e existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


End file.
